Personally
by UnlikelyWriter
Summary: Christine, Erik and the world of personals. Different to how it appears. Please Review.Eventual EC T for language


Chapter One

Prima Ballerina looks for hot Italian man for abroad visits.

Prima Diva looks for Lead Tenor for fun, dining and duets.

Buxom blonde looks for opposite of boyfriend for discreet visits

Daae looks for anyone who can get the stick out her arse….

Miss Giry looks for someone who can blow in her ears and change her mind

Daae looks for straight man

Giry looks for anything in trousers

Daae looks for anything.

Christine groaned and removed the piece of paper that was sticking to her face. _How much did I drink last night?_ Next to her on the sofa Meg snored quietly. Pulling herself up Christine grabbed her throbbing head in her hands and attempted to settle the nausea growing in the pit of her stomach. She should never have attempted to keep up with Meg. The girl drank like a true Essex girl. Despite having drunk the glass of milk before she started on the alcohol Christine still was feeling the effects of a very late night.

Hearing sounds of life from the kitchen. Christine pulled herself up stumbled towards the noise. At the kitchen counter Meg's long-term boyfriend Paul was putting away the remains of yesterday's meal. He turned, registered Christine's state and smiled sardonically.

"Had a good night did you?"

"Shut up"

Paul turned back to the cupboard and finished cleaning off. He walked to the kettle.

"Coffee?"

"Black". Christine eyed his bright eyed appearance mutinously.

"Why are you fine?"

Paul grinned.

"Because I have long since given up trying to out drink Meg. Also because I knew I had to work today."

Christine groaned. Work,shit. Both Christine and Paul worked at the same hospital, Paul in Finance and Christine in Public Relations. That was in fact how Meg and Paul had met. Paul had asked Christine out for a drink but along the way they had met Meg who had been in a terrible mood from teaching tap to under 8's. Christine had noticed Paul's reaction to her pretty friend and had quickly excused herself. 'And what a saint I am.' Christine thought, taking the coffee Paul handed to her.

"Ah. Sleeping Beauty emerges." Paul proclaimed turning towards the door on which Meg was leaning ,looking almost as bad as Christine. Christine turned to look at her friend.

Meg's normally neat dark blonde hair was rumpled and stuck to one side of her face. Her blue eyes were half shut and her clothes were rumpled- an after effect of having slept upside down on the sofa. She scowled darkly at her boyfriend.

"At least I don't have to work til five."

Meg taught evening classes in tap, jazz and modern at her mothers dance school. She hated it with a passion. She used to work there all day as well as evenings until she met and moved in with Paul. She had managed to persuade her mother that she needed to stay at home and clean during the day. Meg felt she could cope with her mother for a few hours rather than all day. Although fiercely proud of her daughter Mrs Giry was also incredibly strict and protective. Meg at 28 could not cope anymore with the constant questions about her personal life that her mother bombarded her with everyday.

Christine, her mood beginning to improve with every sip of the coffee asked curiously.

"How much did you drink last night Meg? You are never normally this bad."

Meg smiled guilty.

"I think the tequila may have been and tiny bit off….."

"By how much". Christine growled.

"Um… 3 years… I think it was here when we bought the house…"

"Meg!"

Meg moved around to hide behind her boyfriend as Christine lurched for her. Paul still grinning said.

"Christine part of me dropping you into work today is going to depend on you not attacking my girlfriend."

Christine sat down again scowling.

"I didn't even intend to stay over. Meg, I'm going to have to borrow clothes. And shower stuff because I feel smelly."

"You smell it too. Sure you can have my stuff, it's like we are roomies again"

"Do not remind me Megan of one of the darkest periods of my life…." Christine muttered as she stomped into Meg and Paul's room to find clothes and a shower.

Once fully dressed, having straightened her frizzy brown hair into straight locks. Christine felt slightly more human. She left the house with Paul without having said goodbye to Meg (who had gone back to bed) and drove to work. She bade farewell to Paul at the hospital door and went into the hospital.

Christine was actually feeling quite bad about her behaviour. Paul had been quite off with her in the car and she knew she had been really rude to Meg whilst getting ready. To be fair it was quite out of character for someone like Christine to stay up all night getting drunk when she had work in the morning. Christine liked to think of herself as a nice clear- headed work orientated person. She had finished University with good grades in Public relations, got herself into a good job, managed to work her way up to second in command in Public relations at a large London hospital and she had bought herself and one bed roomed flat in Finchley. Not bad for a twenty- seven year old. In fact the only reason she had even agreed to go over to Megs on a work night was because she had missed Meg's birthday having been away on a conference. Once she had got there of course they got sentimental talking about the old times and remembering when they had stayed in a flat together five years ago. Christine met Meg when she saw her coming into hospital with a broken foot, an accident that later ruined her career as a dancer. She had been drawn to the fact that Meg, although her dream was gone was still bright and cheerful. Later she discovered that she needed a place to stay offered her a room in the house she had been staying at the time. This of course turned out to be a disaster. Meg was the world's most messy person and Christine the neatest. However once Christine had moved out into her own place they quickly found a common interest in the shape of the choir that they both sang in. They had been best friends ever since.

Christine got the lift up to the office and entered. Her boss Hannah looked up.

"Christine you are fifteen minutes later, that is surprising for you."

Christine nodded apologetically.

"I'm sorry; I was staying at a friends and got carried away. It won't happen again."

Hannah smiled.

"I know it won't. I've left a file in your in tray with all the phone calls I need you to make today. It is easier if you do them all today as they are linked."

Christine withheld a groan. Phoning around was one of the world worst jobs and Hannah always gave it to her. She said that she had a nice way about her. This of course translated to. 'Christine, I know you won't complain like the others.'

Christine smiled sweetly.

"Of course. I will get started right away."

"Great. See you later number two.

_That joke got old about two years ago_. Christine sighed and began listing the numbers in order of importance. As she was doing this a large redhead ran panting into the office and placed her stuff on the desk next to Christine's. Christine looked up.

"Hello Daphne."

The red hair women Daphne caught her breath and panted back.

"Does Hannah now that I'm not here yet."

"Yes I think she does."

"Oh shit. I was headed for the right time today, really I was but then Jason remembered he had football practise this afternoon so we had to go back to get his shoes and then Luke needed the toilet and Charlotte…."

Daphne used to be part of Christine's and Megs free and single club but then she had met Jim and got married. Soon after she became a one women baby factory, having Jason and then the twins Luke and Charlotte. Jim worked abroad a lot of the time leaving Daphne to drop off all three at various crèches and childminders. Christine smiled at her, her mood improved at the fact that she was not the only late one.

"Don't worry Daph. I'll try and cover for you, say your dog died or something."

Thanks Chris. It won't happen again."

Christine grinned knowing full well that it would happen every morning. She imitated Hannah.

"I know it won't Daphne."

The other women in the office giggled having caught on the joke.

Later in the afternoon of the same day Meg wondered around her flat aimlessly picking up occasional bits of rubbish that she and Christine had made last night. As she strolled towards the coffee table she noticed a piece of paper that she recognised.

She read it and laughed. At some point last evening Christine must have got into one of her rare why am I not with someone like you and Daph moods. They had clearly been making out personal ads to put into the paper. 'Shame I don't remember that.' Meg thought giggling to herself. The messages had started off serious and then progressed into a slanging match later on. Of course Meg was actually happy in her relationship at the moment but Christine. In all the time Meg had known her Christine had been out with a man maybe 5 times. At first Meg had thought Christine wasn't angled that way and had suggested so to Christine which had started one of the many room sharing arguments. In wasn't that Christine didn't get the attention, every time they used to go out clubbing Christine, to Megs annoyance used to always receive more numbers than herself. She was, Meg concluded very pretty. Pale and interesting with perfect green eyes. A small build and a lovely smile. But she just didn't seem interested. This turned out later to be more to do with shyness that anything else.

Christine was desperate to meet 'the one'. She wouldn't compromise from her ideal. However last night it had clearly had got to her again. Suddenly out of boredom or madness a wicked idea appeared in Meg Giry's head. She picked up the piece of paper and headed over to her computer. She logged on and grinning wickedly began to type furiously.

Christine walked into her house and chucked her keys in her specially designed key holder. She put the kettle on and waited for it to boil. Noticing a flashing red light on her answer phone she pressed the button. Her mothers voices echoed around the small living area.

"Hello darling its mummy. Daddy wanted to know if you were coming over for Sunday lunch, your sisters back from university so he wanted you to be there. Why he couldn't phone I don't know… anyway I'll see you then."

Christine rolled her eyes at the message and decided to deal with it later. Turning the oven on she decided to check her email while waiting for it to heat up. She had a new message from Meg. _That reminds me. I need to apologise to her_. The message had a link and Meg had only written.

Hope this helps with the one problem. See you at choir.

Xxx

Meg.

Curious Christine clicked on the link. It was a personals site-the sort that she and Meg had laughed about last night. The page open was a profile. Shocked Christine saw her name at the top under the heading.

Prima Diva looks for The One Lead Tenor for fun, dining and duets.


End file.
